


Soufflé Girl and Chin Boy

by pppessimistic



Category: Doctor Who, whouffle - Fandom
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppessimistic/pseuds/pppessimistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evergrowing selection of ElevenxClara oneshots. Will continue adding whenever I acquire a new idea. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Should We Go Next?

“I’ve got it!” The Doctor snapped his fingers in excitement, a wide grin plastering over his face. Anticipation sent sparks colliding around his brain. His eyes flickered like flames across to the time on the digital alarm clock that stood proudly opposite his working frame.  
It was 3:30am, here in dull, old England. Whilst he had been pondering over where to take her next, Clara was tucked up neatly in her bed opposite him, fast asleep. Oh, how The Doctor wished he could watch her sleep and feel her hair kiss his fingers without his feelings for her becoming obvious. The Doctor sighed deafeningly, turning to face her beautiful form. He’d fallen head-over-heels in love for her. The Impossible Girl… Clara… His Clara. Yes. His… and he would do anything in his power to protect her.

It seemed that whilst he had been induced in a trance state, Clara’s gleaming eyes had flickered open and were following his every move.  
“What time is it?” she mumbled, still mostly asleep.  
“Almost 4am!” The Doctor cried merrily, waving his arms about in the way The Doctor tends to.  
Clara let out a long groan. “Why are you still awake? Go! Get some rest!”  
“Ah, but that’s the problem!” The Doctor explained, “I’m too excited to go to sleep!”  
Clara questioned his actions with a puzzled look. “What are you talking about, Doctor?”  
“I know where I’m taking you next!” He informed her gleefully.  
“Great!” Clara said sarcastically and immediately The Doctor felt guilty. A pained expression grew like a blossoming tree on his face. “I’m sorry…” Clara whimpered slightly, “I didn’t mean to upset you; I get grouchy when I’m tired.” She stuck out her bottom lip slightly and The Doctor couldn’t help himself from cracking into a laugh. He made his way to the edge of the bed as she lay down once more.  
Closing her eyes, The Doctor began to stroke her velvet-like hair. His breathe hitched and caught in his now dry throat before he was brave enough to lean in to kiss her forehead. He thought about her lips, how he wanted to feel hers pressed against his. It wasn’t a feeling of want anymore, it was need. He needed to feel her lips pressed tightly against his own. He needed to feel her skin glide against his own. He needed-  
His thinking suddenly cut short, as he felt a strange and new feeling took over him. It took a moment to realise that as yet another trance had captured him, Clara had… Well, she had pressed her lips firmly against his. Clara sat up so she could kiss him more easily. The Doctor felt dizzy. Clara felt dizzy. Her arms wrapped securely around his neck and his secured themselves around her tiny waist. He trailed wet and hot kisses down her neck and stopped to nibble her collarbone. She let out a soft moan. He kissed her again, but more forcefully this time. “We… We should stop…” He mumbled against her soft lips, not sounding at all willing to change his words into actions.  
Clara nodded her head in agreement but both could not bring themselves to stop anything at all. The Doctor’s hands graced carefully down the sides of her body, sending immaculate shivers down her spine. She nibbled softly down his neck as he purred slightly, just like a kitten.  
Finally managing to pull herself away, Clara rested her hands upon his chest, rhythmically rising and falling to the beat of both his hearts.  
The Doctor straightened his bow tie, not looking Clara in the eyes just yet.

“I like kissing…” he pondered, “kissing is cool.”

Clara smothered a laugh but allowed herself to smirk a little.

 

Their eyes, both pairs full to the brim with secrets, glanced over each other’s. Smiles laced onto their faces, neither of the pair dared nor needed to speak a word. They both knew what the other was thinking.  
Without contemplating the situation, The Doctor pulled Clara, his Clara into a tight and secure hug.  
“Doctor..?” she whispered.  
“Yes, Clara?” he replied as her voice echoed through his head, reminding him of the past few moments.  
“Don’t ever leave?”  
The Doctor pulled away and chuckled slightly. “I’m not going anywhere…” His own insecurities grasped hold of him for a brief moment; “you’re stuck with me, I’m afraid.”  
He looked down. Clara ran her smooth fingers across his cheek.  
“Good.”

And then, she kissed him once more. Cars stopped once more. Lights went out. She kissed him like the universe was about to end. She kissed him and everything fell into place. She kissed him, and in that moment, the world felt perfect to both of them.


	2. Soufflé Girl and Chin Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara was known for making soufflés... but not succeeding.

“For goodness’ sake!”

Clara slammed yet another failed soufflé down on the kitchen counter.  
“Why can’t I do it?!” She cried exasperatedly. “So much for ‘Soufflé Girl’…” she muttered.

The Doctor suddenly flounced his way in, arms waving around in all directions. His face was littered with dirt and his usually neat hair was splayed across his face and sticking up in all directions. In his dirty hand the sonic screwdriver was clasped, and he looked like he was out of breath.  
Clara shot a confused look at him.  
“Ok…” he sighed, adjusting his bow-tie, “I finally figured out why the TARDIS has been acting funny lately…”  
“Why?” Clara questioned, smoke still pouring out of the oven from the charcoaled soufflé.  
“One of the parts was missing… It had been pulled off somehow.”  
“So…?” Clara asked again.  
“So…” The Doctor gave her a ‘isn’t it obvious’ look, “I didn’t pull it off, you didn’t pull it off… so who did?”

Clara was unable to answer him as the smoke alarm suddenly starting wailing. “Oh, shut up!” Clara shouted over the high-pitched tones.  
“What the hell have you been doing?!” The Doctor asked, scooping at the soufflé and licking his fingers, “mm… not bad…” He nodded his head in appreciation.  
Clara finally managed to free the batteries from the alarm, which also freed her ears of the noise. She sighed happily. “I tried making another soufflé. You don’t have to pretend to like it…” She mumbled, embarrassed by her awful cooking skills.  
The Doctor’s mouth formed a wide ‘O’ shape. “Oh, but I’m not pretending! This is marvellous!” He grabbed a spoon from the kitchen draw and before Clara could even say ‘soufflé’ half of the bowl was gone.  
She stepped closer to him. His eyes were too busy admiring the dessert to notice her dip her own finger into it. A nice mound of the soufflé now balanced on her finger. He lifted his head up to her slightly and was met by a giant slither of soufflé now placed on his nose.  
Clara giggled. Her laugh chimed like bells through his head. Perfect.  
He collected a spoonful of the pudding and shot it at her right off of the spoon. It landed smack bang on the front of her new red dress with the white collar. Clara gasped.  
“That’s it, Chin Boy!”

 

She snatched the bowl away before The Doctor could acquire anymore either to eat or fire at her. Without thinking, she tipped the rest of the contents out of the bowl and onto his head. The Doctor stood there for a few moments, letting the pudding cover him. Clara knew she was in trouble.  
He slowly took the bowl off of his head. Her breaths caught in her throat. He ran over to her and smothered some of the pudding all over her face. Clara started laughing hysterically but made no attempt to cover it up.

They hugged tightly in the middle of the kitchen; a mess of dirt, pudding and Clara’s red dress which accidentally intertwined in and around The Doctor’s legs. She pulled away and kissed his cheek.  
“Go and see to the TARDIS…” She smiled cheekily as The Doctor was still left smiling where she had been and where she had… kissed him.  
The Doctor glanced at her. She still looked perfect with soufflé mix stuck in her hair and all down her dress.

“You look perfect, Soufflé Girl,” he added before making his way back into the TARDIS.


End file.
